


How Number Five came to be

by Marstars232



Series: The truth of 5 [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Reginald Hargreeves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Past, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Memory Alteration, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Restraints, Short, Stockholm Syndrome, not too long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: What if Reginald Hargreeves got Number Five Hargreeves a different darker way. Instead of Five coming into the family as a baby just like his siblings, he met with a sad number seven (two years after taking her pills) who thought no one would notice her gone.Reginald takes notice while monitor the kids at night of number seven sneaking out each night and returning before sunrise. So an action takes forth to meet or force an encounter with the reason for Seven's actions that led up to a new addition of this family.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The truth of 5 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	How Number Five came to be

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I literally thought of this idea during class for it being three hours long and it was making me so excited to type down. I hope you all like it, there are a few things that I'm going to being adding into this story to make it work. There also might be more tags or characters mention if so I'm sorry for not adding them I'm half asleep and this story somehow is keeping me going.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE UMBRELLA ACADEMY
> 
> One- the kids weren't named yet, for them being too young at the time yet. Vanya's number will be number six since Reginald will be changing it later on or at the end of the story.
> 
> Second- I have read through social media and internet theories or rumors that Five's name is Bill. I don't know if that is right or not, but I would like to have a name for the story instead of using gender pronouns so everyone could follow up with it. If that isn't right, then I'm sorry.
> 
> Third- Five or Bill in the story will still be one of the 43 kids, to go from the TV show I didn't want to make it that Reginald turned him into one of the special kids because of the whole Harold situation of him trying to get in then wasn't able to for not being born with powers. 
> 
> Lastly- The kids will be about six years old at the time, so there will be mentions of experiment drug use, so if that makes you uncomfortable don't read.

The night was breezy with the partly cloudy skies as usual, nothing would ever change sneaking out of the house every night. In fact it only got easier with bits of practice, when his mother started fighting with his so-called step father (since it was proven he wasn't DNA related) poofing away was just the perfect solution to it.

All of the fights were about him anyway, from what he overheard was about mom suddenly getting pregnant with him right in the house. His own damn stepfather made it clear everyday that he wasn't planning, that it was his fault they were now in debt for adding a mouth to feed. He wasn't even allowed to go to school because it would be too expensive to actually enroll him anywhere apparently. The excuse was.

' _ He looks so smart already, what else could he possibly learn?' _

_ ‘You don’t need to give the kid any gifts or treats. What has he ever done for us while living here?’ _

His walks always end up far away from home, no one took notice on how long he was gone for at home. Mom had to already work two jobs just to keep heat in the house, water and meals on the table. When he did return his step father sounded so disappointed by it, at least his mother was always happy to see him up in his room just reading books from the donation bins outside of the library he would just snatch right out.

No one ever caught him in the dead of the night even if he was spotted, the mere thought of being separated from his mother always made him determined to poof away from any officer, or concern adult. Plus it was better to go to the park at this time of the night, no older kids to push him around or parents to question where his own parents would be at to leave a damn six year old out alone.

This time it was different though, right in the park around the picnic tables was a little girl in a private school looking uniform dress about his own age out alone and crying on her blazer sleeves. She had long dark brown hair that went down further than her own shoulders and bangs covering her small eyebrows whenever her head shifted up to take in air. Was no one out here with her? Hopefully it wasn't a trap.

He found himself strolling right over to the girl who didn't seem to be paying too much attention towards him. The wet grass was mushing through his shitty quality sneakers that made him gain a slight shiver through his short socks.

Once he arrived she gazed up at him with red, puffy eyes, trying to hold back her sniffles staring up at the boy before her.

It is unusual to see a dirty skinny boy about her height, from the slight features of her own age, with a torn up dark blue hoodie, dirty sweatpants, and worn out sneakers. This wasn't from her father clearly, seeing no academy uniform, any of her siblings, Pogo, mom or her actual father here. What did he want?

"Hey, I just wanted to see if you are okay?"

Being nice and gentle was something his mother always taught him about when it comes to people who appear to be in emotional distress. From the looks of it, she never heard anyone sound like it before with that thought of a question. He took it as an invite to sit right across from her at the slightly wet picnic table, which made her show a ghost wet smile towards him.

"I'm fine, it's just no one seems to want me around in my own household. They always sound so annoyed by me wanting to spend time with anyone or questioning to tag along with them-."

She couldn't even finish, the negative, dragging annoyances from her own siblings and her own father made more tears trail down her cheeks.

This wasn't what he was expecting at all, someone that was exactly like him. Maybe a real friend too, because of how young he looked he could hardly ever go out during the daytime and his step father hated when he did because it would've led into another argument that was unneeded by his mother.

"I know what you're feeling, my own step father hates it when I'm around too. So far I enjoy being around you, I think the people in your household are idiots if you ask me."

Once he saw the perked up smile with the weak puffs of laughter coming out, he couldn't help but show a weak one in return."If you want, we could be friends. My name is Bill, what's yours?"

The girl couldn't make eye contact right away as if she was worried about spewing out the wrong word would cause horrible judgement towards her for some reason. After a mere short moment, she eyed his right back emotions clearly unstable if things went the wrong way."My family calls me, S."

Huh, that's a weird name or nickname. Well if it's a personal family reason then there's no use in making any terrible calls against it, this was now his only friend.

"That's an interesting name, I like unique names."

S smiled right at him, he didn’t seem like a normal kid, her tears almost long forgotten now. Bill moved his arms right on the table, getting fully comfortable to be able to finally chat with someone during his late, wandering hours of the night.

\---

Time wasn't on their side though. The sky was getting close to dawn, shit his mother wouldn't be too thrilled if he didn't come home despite going out without her knowing and by the looks of S, she was thinking the same thing as him.

"Can we maybe meet up here again after dark? I enjoy talking with you, Bill."

Bill couldn't hold back a smile at the idea, nodding his head in agreement, this was finally a friend he could see, listen to and speak to that knew of the same situation as him. True no one around the neighborhood or in his own home would believe she existed, but this was a friend that would've been secret to him alone.

Both of them depart on their own ways, Bill ran right back to the house, adjusting his jacket and not minding where S was heading off to. Hopefully she'll be able to meet with him again later tonight again, that has to be one of the most exciting things coming up in his own day now.

\---

Of course his own absence wasn't noticed at home, mom was already gone for her morning shift at work. Leaving his step father sleeping off a drunk hangover on the recliner in the small living room while the TV was buzzing away from a channel that was blocked off. 

If he was up, it would be another thing to blame him for, nothing new of course. They couldn't have anything nice or new in this household because of his own existence. Does S deal with these kinds of problems at her own household too? What does her family blame her for?

Bill sneaked right into his bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. His own room wasn't big, or had too many things that belonged to him either. The only thing that was a gift was the shitty looking bed, he took off his wet, torn looking sneakers and slid right under the covers to sleep for at least a couple of hours before the exciting night he'll have with S.

Thankfully there was no need to worry about school, his step father keeps him inside. After discovering the so-called freaky poofing, his step father stated he would be too dangerous or scare the other children in his own opinion. So that's what kept him inside, each day 24/7.

\---

The afternoon sun woke him, but the sky wasn't dark yet. God, why do the most exciting things have to take the longest, is this what normal kids actually feel like whenever they get to see their friends or go out to do something exciting?

Man, it must be.

Bill sat watching the clock on his wall, waiting for the day to go by once again. His mother doesn't come home until he's in bed basically unless it was a Saturday. Those were always the most exciting days of the week out of them all.

Now there's finally something to add along with it.

When he heard the grumbling of the old man outside of his room snore throughout the small house, that was his signal. It didn't matter if S showed up three or four hours later, it's all better than staying in this stink hole. Plus that old fart was technically not smart enough to think he would poof out of the house on his own.

Bill switched out his clothes to make a positive impression on his new friend, slipped the torn pairs of sneakers right on his feet and finally poof right out of his own bedroom.

He poof right outside to the tiny front yard and made his way running all the way where he met S.

He was deeply passionate to make it there, to see S smile in the clear idea that he wouldn't let her down unlike her so-called family has done in some way. No he was going to be different, not like them at.

S was sitting with boredom and slight worried disappointment sketched along her face in the same spot as last night. Also for some reason in the same uniform too. Huh, maybe her father or mother runs an actual academy that she was forced to attend to so they don't have any fun clothes for her to wear.

From the corner of her eye she spots Bill which makes her whole face lit up. Bill couldn't stop the corner of his own smile from showing up seeing her bounce on the picnic table seat. Glad to see he wasn't really the only one excited about this nightfall.

Once Bill sat across from her, it grew awkward slightly, both just glad they were able to make it here without any adult interference and for the tables to be dry this time. The silence was making Bill try to think about what else they could talk about, clearly yesterday's topic of how their households felt like the only bold topic between them. Oh wait, that's it.

"So, ugh what do you like to do for fun?"

S shifted in her spot, scanning around to make sure no one else was here besides the two of them."Well, the only thing I do is the violin, but I'm barely good at it and no one in my household besides my mom likes to hear it."

Bill scoffs at that, true he never heard too much music in his own home, but for no one to at least listen is horrible. Music is like another voice, and if anyone cuts that off then that's just plain cruel.

"That's awful. I would like to hear you play, that would mean you could have another audience to hear."

The picnic table creaked from how much S was bouncing in her seat at that in excitement. At least there's going to be something else to do next time while they hang out here, it would probably be better than sitting in awkward boring silence.

"You mean it, thank you. Thank you, I'm so excited to bring it over tomorrow. I'll make sure to practice for my upcoming performance."

Bill had a laughing smile for that last sentence for S to try to sound professional about tomorrow night."So what do you like to do for fun? You must have tons of friends or do something better than my violin playing."

In that moment, everything grew tense once again, Bill's face lost it's cheering smile that made S lose her."I'm not allowed to leave my house too much for any reason. The only friend in my life is my mom and she's only around on Saturdays to spend the whole day with me. The only thing I'm good at is reading books."

S sighed at that miserable set of information, when she saw Bill's eyes downcast away from her own that's when it struck her. They weren't that much different from one another, not good at too many things, not allowed to leave the house during the day-times, only had their mom's. What are the odds to meet someone like this at the nightfall hours in the park?

"It's okay, that must mean you are really smart right?"

Bill's eyes turned to S only giving a mere miserable shrug to that. He never went to school before, how was he supposed to know now?"I guess, my step dad doesn't like it when I try to speak with him about it. He only likes the fact that I read to keep being quiet and entertained."

"That's why my father likes it when I stay cooped up in my room to play the violin for. Well instead it's for keeping me out of the way when he wants to be around my other brothers and sister."

He adjusted his elbows to look at her with a slight smirk trailing on the edge of his lips from that."Is there a list of hobbies or interests to keep kids out of the way from annoying the parents that we should know about?"

The two laugh from that snarky, bite out question that lit up their moods away from the topic of conversation.

Once it calmed down S decided to choose the topic to speak about next."So, when's your birthday? Mine is on October 1st."

Bill's smile turned into a serious shocked frown from that, S couldn't help but frown thinking it was a fragile thing to bring up."Are you serious? That's when my birthday is too. I was born in the year 1989 though, so I might be-."

"Whoa, really? That's when my siblings and I were born."

Now this was freaky, they both happen to have the same exact birthday too. Well having it with her brothers and sister sounds off. Wait, does she have powers like him too? That would be amazing, he wouldn't have to hide them anymore.

"Man that's weird. Do you have any weird abilities?"

S scrunched her eyebrows at that, while seeing Bill get up from the table. Wait, dad did say to them there could be more out there. Was Bill like her own-?

Bill poof away in a mist then reappear right next to her that made her flinch. Great another kid that has powers too, dad would be over the moon with this.

When he saw S frown in deep sadness and turn away from him, staring down at the table trying to control her breathing."Hey, what's wrong? If you don't like it I could always just-?"

"This is why my dad keeps me locked away in my room, because I'm too normal unlike the others. It's why I'm left out, kept isolated for my own safety. No one cares how I feel or to see if I'm special like them."

Bill sat right next to her, putting a comforting hand on her back. It never came to mind that there could be others out there just like him, with powers or abilities. His own step father made him think he was the only one, but now it was clear that was nothing but a lie to his face."My dad keeps me inside because of my power to poof away and then reappear somewhere else. He says I'll only scare people, I was worried you would leave because of it."

S huffed a laugh from that. Wow, that's different in her book, then again both of them meeting out here past dark wasn't anything anyone has ever seen before either."Well they don't scare me, Bill. I think they are far cooler than anything my own siblings could ever do at home. If you want to use them, feel free to."

He smiled kindly to her from that, this was one of the closest friends he's ever had that actually proved his own step father wrong. Ha, take that."Thank you, now before we both get into trouble, come by here with your violin to play your best piece."

That made S playfully nudge him in the arm that caused the both to laugh from it. This was a friend both of them never had before, but it isn't something unwanted.

\---

Back at the academy now, it was starting to become noticeable that number six was falling asleep later or appeared more exhausted than usual. From the first day Grace and Pogo notice her drifting off or sleeping close to half an hour past wake up time or during her own studies with her music.

Reginald took note when the second day hit, number six wasn't normally this tired. Grace did a checkup on her while she slept to conclude nothing was wrong with her, but she knew better than to stay up past hours to practice the violin. Something about this didn't feel right.

Now today, number six was practicing non-stop. Grace had to bring her lunch because she wanted to perfect the notes to the song.

Thankfully tonight was going to be the time to monitor the children, this couldn't be from number six's pills. None of her powers came out yet, but it had to be another cause.

If this wasn't properly taken care of the children will be taking notice of it soon enough. Something, anything will have to be done about this, the bad influence will affect the rest of them because they think she's normal and will react to rebel against him. That can't and won't happen.

\---

S was back for the third night, with her violin in its case with the music sheet in hand and a rock to make sure the breeze doesn't blow it away. Hopefully Bill enjoys the song she picked out, this was one of mom's favorites back at the academy.

Bill poof right across from her that made S nearly drop her sheet music, and Bill nearly stumbling in his place too, she wasn't too used to Bill doing that in front of her, but it wasn't discouraged."Sorry, it took me a few times to get here. I never really poof or jumped all the way to a location before."

She brushed it off nicely, getting everything set up for her solo performance tonight."That's alright, I get you aren't allowed to use your powers too much. No judgement from me unless you don't want to hear violin music."

"Okay then, let's hear it then."

S smiled brightly while taking her violin out, getting it in position on her chin and taking a glance at the music notes. From the corner of her eye she saw Bill waiting for criss cross for the music to begin.

Once as the music started unknown to the both of them it gave up their secret location. While S or number six was playing, Pogo was able to track down where she was going since she wasn't there for the monitor check-over with her siblings.

It was another child that appeared to be her age, well that explains it. Reginald Hargreeves won't be so pleased with this-.

Number six's paper sheets accidentally escaped past the rock. Pogo stopped to do a double take, the child just vanished then reappeared right where the sheet music was going and caught it with no trouble at all.

Oh my, Number six managed to locate another one. How could they miss this? Master Hargreeves always had the records kept in order, was there an error?

This wasn't just another child number six was playing or hanging around with this happens to be another child of the forty-three. It was clear he had some sort of powers, but knowing how sweet, shy and timid number six could be she would never take the boy back home out of the blue. None of this could be silence, master Hargreeves must know the truth, another member of the Umbrella Academy will be joining the family soon.

\---

Another day gone by, another night to spend with S. Hopefully she'll be into the kind of books he reads or maybe they could head over to a library and they could poof inside. These next few hours are full of different options now.

It was getting closer to the weekend too, maybe mom would love to hear everything that happened during the week. Or maybe she could meet S to make the weekend more exciting for all three of them.

The old man didn't even notice a thing while he kept poofing in and out of the house. During the day they are always eventful, mostly yelling while being drunk on stupid shit that sounded like slurring words to his ears.

Today was the fourth night now, and for the first time ever he beat S to the park. No one was in sight, not even a peaceful breeze kicking by. S would never be late, oh no did she get caught by her family for sneaking out four days in a row?

Bill heard footsteps coming from behind him. Finally, S anxiety was about to rub off on him. Didn’t think that day would be so soon.

When he turned around to see her, something wasn't right. No, she was hiccuping with tears heavily trailing out of her eyes while in the same academy uniform he’s seen her wear every night so far. S didn't look hurt though, but she had a pained look in her eyes that were screaming pure agony. Something had to have happened with her family, but what?

"Could you-?"

She stopped herself, trying to fight back, but was terribly failing, that made Bill get up from the picnic table and right over to her for comfort, but she pushed it down. Was there a problem at her house now that would make her like this? As for number six, there's nothing she could do now, she was under full control of her sister's rumor and her father was at home waiting for their arrival.

"Could you please come back home with me?"

The request to come back home with her seemed unusual, but S could be under some big trouble at home that maybe he could help her with. When he shook his head in agreement to follow, holding the few books in hand, Bill could've swore he saw S cry out more in some sort of pain, trying to hold back the hiccuping leave her lips.

S started to lead him to her house, but that's where the odd behavior shined more under the light. She wouldn't answer any questions on what was going on at home, or even the reason to be brought back in the first place."I'm sorry."

In her mind she could hear her sister's rumor on a record repeat that made her drag her feet in dreadful regret.' _ I heard a rumor that you brought that boy back home answering none of his questions.' _

Bill felt himself scrunch his eyebrows from that muttered out apologizing moan. What did S have to be sorry for? It was no trouble in helping her, if she would've been able to she would've done the same in return.

Once they arrived Bill couldn't help but tilt his head, this wasn't the kind of place he imagined his friend living or growing up in. How could her own family mistreat her in a place like this?

S went right up the stairs, for some reason doing some form of Morse code knock. Okay, maybe that's for the security for this place? It does look slightly shady around here for two little kids to be running around in.

The door opened right up and the two strolled right inside.

Once Bill saw the inside right away his mouth opened slightly ajar from the size of the single damn room. This was much bigger than his own home, holy crap. In a place like this S should’ve been well beyond cared for now unlike his own home.

S was standing right by a man who was gripping her shoulder that made her cast her head down numbly at the ground. That must be the terrible father S was talking about on the first day, damn he looks older than his step father.

The greeting wasn't normal from there, instead a nice blonde woman in a pink and black polka dot dress that looked like it came from the fifties strolled right in with a strange perky smile while having her hand on another girl in the same academy uniform. She wasn't like S though, this one had a darker skin tone with curly hair.

"Allow me to take those from you young sir."

Bill couldn't help but almost expose his power from the sudden well mannered individual who happened to be a chimp in a suit, wearing glasses. Okay what the hell is all of this? He slowly turned to the older man after gently giving his few books to the British chimp.

"Welcome to your new home."

That made him raise an eyebrow, then shift his gaze to S who at this point was refusing to make eye contact to answer any of his questions towards this. Yes, his home back with his step father was hell, but he would never ditch his own birth mother in the world."New home? Like hell."

Just as Reginald predicted, the boy vanished away to get away from Pogo and of course landed right close to Grace stumbling in his step. He doesn't have any control of his own power, yet. Which will make him perfect to train. Bill from the looks of it didn't want to land right near the stairs, but sometimes when he's in full distress or panic it doesn't listen to him.

A hand reached out to grab Bill's shoulder that slightly yanked him back over that made him lower his guard completely. It was the other girl, oh was she going to help them out of here? For some reason no one appears to be-.

" _ I heard a rumor that you fell asleep." _

Bill felt his eyes instantly droop shut after the white color drained right out, the nice lady caught his body as he fell backwards right into her grasp, going completely limp. Seeing Bill asleep from number six's eyes made her attempt to hold back a pain-filled sob. This has all gone wrong, it wasn't meant to last now.

"Grace, take number three with six upstairs to the other children.-Three say to them exactly what I told you."

Reginald took Bill right from Grace's grasp, adjusted to a bridal style carry, while giving those exact orders to them. She didn't seem phased by her daughter's upsetting reaction, there was another son in her nest and for her children another brother they could play games, learn, and laugh along with.

\---

When Bill was feeling his awareness come back to him everything felt fuzzy, numb and cold around him. His vision was inky blurry at first, but the surrounding walls appeared to be a metal cage that had a shut door that was heavily locked tight.

His eyes widened at the sight trying to escape or be able to jump, but he couldn't even get his legs to cooperate. When he glanced down he saw that his legs were strapped to a metal table that wasn't even laying vertical all the way, it was adjusted to make him lay standing up. He wasn't even wearing a shirt or his hoodie.

Nope, apparently this old guy cut away his clothes, but at least allowed him the right to wear underpants that was it. He wasn't wearing his torn up socks, so he was laying on a metal table to get ripped apart like an animal.

Bill saw his arms in restraints around the wrists, but his arms were facing palms up for some reason. There was an IV pole on his right side giving off some form of drugs into his system with a heart monitor and right next to it was a camera. What the hell was this place?

Is this why S would say sorry to him? She wouldn't just tell her own family about his power if they did anything like this. Would she?

The door opened with the old man, the chimp and the nice blonde woman walking right next to some medical cart. Okay this is like some horror movie his mother wouldn't let him see. Just let this be some bad dream.

"How are you doing this-?"

Bill didn't even let the old man finish his firm, serious, cold heart question." **Let me go!** "

Reginald wasn't too pleased with the demand attitude in this child, he wasn't like any of the children in the house. Not even number two would be able to speak to him like this. Without warning he slapped Bill right across the face that made the poor boy feel the full strength of it.

The child's head slammed back to the table while the slap left a red hand print that stung enough to make the kid give a few sniffles with a bit of heavy breathing, but surprisingly not release any sobs or hiccups like a regular child would. Good, hopefully this process won't take long, he's going to be a perfect member of the academy.

"Don't address me like that again boy. Now we have to give you a few tests then we'll be right back here with the results."

Oh fuck, please don't.

Grace gave him the first needle right in his neck right under the heart pulse point. Bill couldn't help but clench his eyes tightly while the pinch of the needle pierced his skin and felt something go right inside of his system.

"What is that for?"

No answers were given, the old man went to the cart's bottom to pull out a collar. Was this guy going to walk him like an animal around this place?

Reginald snapped the collar easily around the boy's neck. He saw Bill's eyes give a hardened glare that un-phased him. Next was turning on the settings, this fluid or drug will react or proven to work greatly if given the right amount of volts. If this works this boy that will be another Hargreeves will have a higher IQ than anyone in the academy.

Just as Bill could give a hissing threat or demand back, the collar went full on, forcing him back on the metal table groaning in agony as the volts shocked through his skin and into his bloodstream.

It didn't stop for the next few minutes even giving a pleading, teary eye look at the chimp and the woman. None of them moved a muscle or even looked right at his poor face for his begging or higher volume groans of pain due to the electricity running through him.

Once it did stop, Bill's body went lax against the metal table, mind feeling on overload and painfully killing him more than the usual headache."Now time for the next test."

Bill felt like he wanted to vomit, in fact bile was clawing up the inside of his throat begging to be released. All he wanted was to go home and never leave the house again, his step father was right about how people would react to his powers.

The IV needle was plucked right out from his skin, just as the leg straps and wrist restraints unlocked.

He felt his body tumble right onto the metal floor, all that was on his body was his underwear and the damn shock collar. If this is what S had to go through then they needed to leave and go right to the police.

Before he could get up, another needle was pierced into his left arm right a blood vein was easily showing to these people."Go on jump."

Hearing the old man's voice made Bill glare dangerously towards him, that resulted in another shock which made him leap a bit out of his kneeling position."I will not repeat myself. Jump to the other side of this cage door."

Oh finally, thought that old bastard would never ask.

Bill clenched his fists, then fling his arms at his side to do a simple jump, but it didn't come. Oh god, did these people actually find a way to stop his power from coming out? Why wasn't this working? It would be great to escape out of here right about now.

"Not like that. Focus on gathering all of your true power, then jump."

Okay, so they switch on how the power was coming out? Well okay, maybe the old man was wrong. Let’s just see.

Bill tried again, clenching with pure focus despite feeling the stinging burns all over his body. His eyes slightly widened to see it wasn't the same as before, now blue sparks of energy were coming right out of his body.

It happened so fast, one second they were there and the next they were gone. Why did this suddenly feel so draining compared to before? It probably didn't even-.

His eyes snapped open awake, he was right outside of the cage and it acted faster than his power from before. Did they just upgrade his own power? Well then, big mistake because-.

Bill slowly rose to his feet while hearing the door open, he went to try again, but was getting nothing. Oh no, it drained him. It's not working, why was this a one time thing?

"Nicely done.-Grace, take him back to bed while Pogo and I go through to see the results."

He didn't have a choice, the power was linked to his own body now and even if he did leave where would he go with a shock collar and in his underpants. They stripped him of his clothes and are now leaving him in a cage.

Grace or the nice perky lady guided him right back to the table where the straps and restraints were back on once again, but she was nice enough to remove the collar from his neck. For some reason she was acting motherly now. Was there a switch in her head?

"Oh dear, those look like some terrible burns around your neck. Don't worry sweetie, you just rest up while I take care of it."

Not much of a choice now, that's all he could do. Bill loosely shut his eyes, not minding the IV needle going right back into his arm once again, he was just too freaking drain to do anything.

\---

Once he awakened again, the old man came down alone grunting in approval to see him awake barely.

"It's nice to see you awake, number Five."

Bill couldn't help the double take his brain still felt like it was being stretched on the inside of his skull."My name isn't number Five. It's Bill, if you are trapping me down here, you could at least-."

Another slap hit his opposite cheek this time, making Bill breath heavy from the intense pain smacking his temples."Your new name is Number Five. Number Five Hargreeves and I'm your father, Reginald Hargreeves."

His eyes were begging to sleep while his body was craving some sort of warmth. It was tough to know how long it's been with no windows inside of this damn cage or floor, but waking up freezing is a tormenting alarm clock.

"No, it's not. My name will never be Five Hargreeves."

That got an unemotional neutral grunted huff from this Reginald man."We’ll just see about that."

His so-called father figure stormed out, shutting the door behind him without looking back. Bill allowed his lungs to take gulps of air before screaming for help or for anyone to get him out of here, mostly for S. She would never want him trapped down here, why would she trick him if that was the case?

\---

Bill screamed until his voice cracked and went raw. Now leaving him almost without having any strength to speak unless it sounded like a sore, dry throat.

His head slammed back tirelessly, drained down to the bone while sniffling with his eyes shut tight. He just wanted to go back home, was that so much to ask for now? Why was that such a hard thing now?

The door opened to the nice woman who brought in a tray of food with another needle of drugs. Oh just great, they were going to make him jump like a damn dog for their amusement instead everyday. 

Why didn't Reginald come down to give him the food himself? He couldn't be that busy today? Could he?

"Here you are, Five. I made you some soup for your poor throat, then we could give you some nice medicine that'll help you."

Bill weakly shook his head, trying to fight his tears from pushing out of his eyes. Even if she did sound as nice as his own mother, she was still working for Reginald and what could possibly make him feel better?

"I want my mom and to go home."

Grace chuckled at that nicely, rubbing his left cheek soothingly that was making Bill stare at her with a full miserable frown."Why sweetie you are home silly and I am your mother. Where would you possibly go if you left out of here?"

This wasn't funny anymore, but the lady got the spoon past his lips before he could snap anything back. It tasted nice and warm, the kind of warmth he missed feeling for the dreadful hours down here.

Bill couldn't hold back the way his eyes drooped fully relaxed from the taste, for some reason it made his arms and hands lax while Grace kept spoon feeding him like a baby. To be honest he felt like one except without the diaper.

An idea struck his mind from that thought. It just might work, they couldn't control him not being a human after all.

Once the soup was gone, Grace was about to grab the glass of water when she heard Five breath out in a struggle that made her turn around.

"I gotta use the bathroom."

She stared at him with the same sweet, caring smile as if trying to process it. Why was this woman acting like this? Could she have been brainwashed or something into working here?

Bill was mentally smirking, he did actually have to go, but he could jump to find any attire in this place then go right to the police to report the situation and finally return back home with his real mother.

"Oh okay dear. I'm sorry to do this, but your father thinks you are unwell to move around at this moment."

_ What did she mean by that? _

Grace turned to walk over to the medical cart, to pull out a catheter. No oh god, please don't.

Bill went to struggle against the restraints that kept him locked in place, screw going to the bathroom now. That could all wait until another day, but there wasn't anywhere he could go now.

He locked his eyes tight when he felt himself actually using it while Grace managed to get it through his underwear without damaging it thankfully. It was fucking humiliating, she was forcing him to lose his own bladder right in front of her, which was worse because now he couldn't stop himself.

Grace started to stroke his cheek soothingly while trying to hold it back in."Aw, sweetie don't do that, just let it do its job. It will be over before you know, once your all better you could use the bathroom normally again like your brothers and sisters."

That made his mind freeze, no longer paying any attention to the catheter that was just closely done. Did she just say brothers and sisters? What does that damn mean? He's an only child, no other siblings even coming back home whenever the day was starting or ending.

"I don't have brothers and sisters. My mother only had me, she can't afford anymore children to take care of."

Grace gave a sweet chuckle while gently removing the catheter that made Bill winch from getting no warning, but at least it was long gone now.

"Of course you do silly. Each one of your brothers and sisters were born on the exact same day as you and are each adopted from all across the world."

Same birthdays? Oh god no, S must've gotten excited or something about that and told the family. Now they think he's going to join the family as the number Five for some reason. Why Five anyway? What happened to numbers one, two, three, and four? Well Reginald called another girl three, but that still made no sense from being called numbers.

He gasped out in shock for feeling the table suddenly get laid right down vertical, Grace's smile went away when she saw his distress, frightened looking features."Oh I'm sorry sweetie. I should've warned you about that, but don't worry your father will come back later once he's done with your siblings training for the day. You'll fit right into the family.-Ooh almost forgot your medicine, you want your powers to still work right?"

She didn't wait for an answer, instead the needle got pierced right into his left arm again that made cry out from the sudden pinch. God, how many was he going to have to take?"They're all done, now. Why don't you rest your beautiful eyes, I'll come by again don't worry."

“How many more do I have to take?”

God his own voice was croaking weakly, he felt his own words hold no heat being completely vulnerable in his captors grasp.

“Don’t you worry about that now. Your father improved the dose, now that was the finally one to take. Your powers should be running smoothly once you are cleared. Now how about you get some more rest.”

Grace gave him a gentle sweet kiss on the cheek that reminded him of his mother who would do that for him during Saturday nights after their fun filled day before she would leave for work in the morning. Bill watched her take the tray in one hand while the other shut the door once she reached outside. Now leaving him inside of the room once again.

\---

This had to be the third time right? All there was right now was counting the amounts of time he was woken up from his sleep in this depressing shit hole of a cage. He hasn’t been anywhere else.

Of course Reginald strolled right in, not paying any mind to him laying down. Instead he went right to the monitors to pull out a suction cup piece of equipment connected to a colorless wire that seemed to stretch out far enough to where he was.

"What are you going to do with that?"

His voice was coming out weaker than before, just laying here being connected to the strange IV fluids, being fed at certain hours was suddenly doing that to him. Grace came back three hours ago, that's how he knew it was dinner. She came in the first time with lunch then it was dinner.

Reginald huffed from the question and placed it right on his forehead with ease. For once it didn't bring any pain, unless it was something else to shock him again.

"That is none of your concerns, number Five. Now go back to-."

"My name isn't number Five, it's Bill. Why can't you get that right?"

Bill felt himself push himself into the metal table, but nothing came which made himself loosely open his eyes to see Reginald by the door."Your brothers and sisters don't have names, number Five. So the real question is why should you? No one that will see you will ever call you by that name again and soon you'll accept it one way or the other."

From that Reginald slammed the door shut, leaving Bill to relax back against the table to go back to sleep. It was tough not to overthink on what this would do to him, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. His body now had to shiver itself to sleep, at least while he was out it wasn't cold in his mind. It made him welcome it with open arms unlike the other moments.

\---

Bill felt his eyes droop open weakly to the sound of the door opening once again to see the nice lady come back with the chimp, but this time to bring not only breakfast, but a heavy fuzzy blanket. Oh thank god finally.

When the blanket was draped over his small body, he couldn't hold back the relaxing moan coming from his mouth. This felt so nice, true he couldn't snuggle himself like when he was at home since his wrists were restrained, but the thick warmness was making him relax back on the table.

Grace slowly sat him up to be able to feed breakfast, when the chimp cleared his throat for his attention, after eating a few bites of the food. For some reason it tasted like it was homemade, not some horrible shit people keep or give to their prisoners."I came here from your father to ask what your name was? He doesn't want to have to do this to you, and it will be an easy way out if-."

He could feel his hands clench from that gentle well mannered question. He would rather go up against Reginald, he'll never admit to being called number Five. Never in his well being, mom called him Bill so that's how it will be.

"My name is Bill, and I don't go by anything else. Tell Reginald to let me go back home, I want to see my mother again right now!"

Pogo sighed in a dreadful defeat that made Grace turn to him with slight puzzlement. Bill didn't even finish eating breakfast that Grace was going to feed him, the chimp dragged her out of the room then shut the door behind them.

Oh please what is Reginald going to possibly do about it? Making him not eat is a slowly suffering way to get what he wants, but it probably won't work for a long while now.

That man does have his ways from the looks, strict attitude, and commands, but doing something slowly didn’t seem the way to go.

\---

Reginald came back into the room with Grace, the chimp and that same little girl that made him fall asleep somehow before. It made Bill snap out of his trance-filled sleep with a bit of drool coming off of his mouth.

The girl walked over to his side, Grace had to lay the bed down so she could reach his ear. Wait that can't work like that? Could it? S did say her brothers and sisters have powers like his own, but what was this girl’s actual power?

Bill saw the girl gaze up with concern about doing this, but Grace only promoted her more into it."Go along now, your brother isn't mentally feeling like himself. Just go along and say what your father told you just like your training, it will make him feel all better."

_ What does she mean by-? _

" _ I heard a rumor that your real name is Five Hargreeves." _

The same white filled right into his eyes, erasing everything about his name outside of the house. Once it vanished he felt himself feel strangely airy for some reason. This didn’t feel exactly right for some reason, but why was that?

He saw the little girl turn back to Reginald, Grace and the chimp with half drooping eyes. A sigh came out of her mouth, before turning to him once again.

" _ I heard a rumor..." _

\---

His own head felt fuzzy again, when his eyes slowly dragged themselves open he saw the infirmary room of the house. He was laying right on the bed with an IV fluid bag from his right arm and the pole stood right next to the bed.

The clothes were a white looking shade that appeared to be a button down that had the matching bottoms on around his waist. Right on the left side of the chest was a logo of an umbrella, that had to be the only design on this attire. That seemed about right, nothing unusual about that.

Just in time the door opened up for Grace walking in with a clear plastic layer to protect her dress while she checked him over with a cheery smile."How are you feeling today, Five?"

He couldn't help but give a small weak smile back at her in relief that he wasn't going to be alone or stuck in here for much longer."I feel better, my head isn't aching that much. When can I go join the others again?"

She bent down at her son, giving him a friendly 'boop' on the nose that made his smile come out a bit more( since he was only six years old), then returned back to it's usual frown."Your father just wants to come in real quick, to ask you some questions, to make sure your head is okay, then you could go back with your siblings."

Just in time, Reginald Hargreeves stepped right into the room, giving Grace a permission nod to go back to the other children which she did with no issues.

Once the door was shut behind her, Reginald strolled right over to the bed that made him sit up."Now tell me, who is your mother?"

Wow, how hard did he hit his head during training?

"Grace Hargreeves, she's my mother. She also happens to be a robot that you built for us when we were four years old to care over us."

Reginald nodded in approval at that answer.

"Next question, who is Pogo?"

"Pogo is our mentor and teacher that homeschools us with a proper education so we don't need one outside of the academy."

It made him smirk at how easy these questions were, then again when was he ever wrong? Why wouldn't he know this? What was he born yesterday?

"Good, next do you have any siblings?"

He answered this question like the last two with ease and no haste."Yes, I have four brothers and two sisters. One has super strength and invulnerability. Two has super trajectory with his knives. Three can rumor anyone with her words to do as she said in a change of reality. Four can commune, see and hear the dead. I can spatial jump anywhere and have the ability to make people misplace objects using my spatial jumps with the knowledge that my power could go beyond that. Six has the eldritch monster right from under his shirt and seven has no powers. She is ordinary."

Reginald nodded his head in approval that made him cast his eyes down. He never enjoyed calling number seven that, his siblings always leave excluded because of it. They were family, but those brain dead idiots can't see that with their own eyes.

"Very good. Who is your father?"

One thing he always hated to admit, but if it will get him out of the academy infirmary sooner-."You are, you adopted me right after I was born on the same day as my brothers and sisters on October 1st, 1989."

Reginald was pleased on how number three's rumors were able to stretch so far without her own knowledge and for all of them it must remain this way. Grace was re-programed to think that Five was always with them in the academy just as all of the other children (including three) had their memories altered to think and know that they had a brother named Five who could spatial jump. He was living with them since birth and it's for the best so now number seven couldn't get anymore ideas to sneak off again without their own knowledge.

"Alright, last question. What is your name?"

That made him gaze right up at his father with no worry, panic, stress or fear over the question. It made his glint seriously from that, holding no joke or lighten up gag behind it."My name is number Five. Five Hargreeves, I wouldn’t go by anything other than that."

It made Reginald mentally smile that was well hidden behind the serious frown while he shook his head in approval of it."Very good, alright number Five you are free to join the others. Get dressed and meet us down for training."

Five leaped off of the bed, able to catch his own balance with no problems about it and he spatial jumped right outside of the hallway in a flash of blue.

Reginald stared past the closed door at that. Another child of the forty-three to join the team, number five will be a good asset towards them and an interesting soldier to see how far his powers could go.

The door opened up to be Pogo that had an uncertain frown on his face."Ugh, there appears to be a woman with a man asking about her son who has the exact features as number five Hargreeves."

Oh dear, well time to deal with this fallback.

\---

Five landed right outside of his room, to see the same blank, slightly science fiction theme as he knows to stay in every day and night since he was a baby first arriving at home.

He strolled right in, taking an academy uniform right from his wardrobe and shoes to place them on his neatly made bed. It didn't bother him that none of it ever looked used before, their mother always cleaned their rooms whenever training or study times. That's what dad programmed her for.

A quiet knock on the door came just as Five changed into his uniform, he took a look at himself right in the mirror.

He had the white undershirt buttoned up with the same black tie that had the sweater vest right over to only see the top, then the dark blue blazer with the umbrella academy logo right on the left side. Down to the shorts, high socks that went just under his kneecaps and finally the black shoes tied nicely right over.

Five couldn’t help but smile at his own reflection, why did it feel so weirdly different? Nah, must be the head injury and sleeping away in nothing but the academy pjs. Nothing more to think about now.

"Come in."

When the door opened, he showed a ghost smile seeing his own adopted sister again."Hello, number seven."

Six was now called number seven and she had no recollection of him before thanks to number three's rumors. She only smiled in relief at seeing him standing right in the academy uniform again strolling right in the doorway.

"Thank goodness, when mom said you were cleared I wanted to see for myself, Five."

He gestured himself out with wide open arms."Well as you could see, I'm okay. It was only some head injury, it actually made dad come in to question me more closely this time. From his own words, I am clear."

Five joined her outside in the hallway making their way down the stairs to locate the others while on their way for training. They must've been in the gym or ready for the staircase run again since none of them appear to be-.

"Hey you guys have to see this."

Three was trying to catch her breath, from finally finding them, hoping she wasn't going to miss what she just saw to her brother and sister, it didn't last too long. Both of them followed their sister to the main staircase in the house to see Reginald with Pogo watching a man pull on a woman's arm forcefully out of the house.

This woman happened to have dark blonde hair that was badly tangled in a mess like it wasn’t cleaned in days, was in a grocery store work uniform with dark bags under her eyes and for some reason trying to fight against the nice looking man in a work suit with combed down brown hair.

When she caught her eyes on Five, he couldn't help but show puzzlement, no recollection and annoyance. People are trying everything to get inside nowadays, what the hell is up with that.

"My baby. Please don't take him, come back to me please-."

"No, come on. He's giving us a good amount of money, let's go before you get the police called on us and he chooses to take it back honey. Look his twin brother will look out for him, you shouldn’t have hid him from these nice gentlemen in the first place."

She managed to escape her husband past Reginald and Pogo to go right up the stairs. Three and seven could see Five's discomfort as he backed away from the woman trying to grab him out of here. No one was going to harm their brother no matter how annoying he could be. Seven put her arms in a protective line to keep the lady from reaching their own brother.

" _ I heard a rumor you forgot everything about my brother over here." _

The white went right through her eyes and mind that gave the man enough time to pull her out, this time she wasn't fighting back against it. She was mostly opening and closing her mouth trying to process what was happening right now.

After the door shut, three saw her father's grunt in approval with a nod, then turned back to her brother with full confusion on what just happened."Do you know who that woman or man are, Five?"

He turned to the doors then to his sisters trying to process a double take on what that was about a few times, then finally looked them both in the eyes."I haven't got the slightest clue for once. Come on let's get to training before dad punishes us again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed it please leave a kudos and comment on it. I promise I'll work on my other two pieces after my school semester is finished I'm getting up to my finals real quick and I don't want to fail those the online virtual learning is a pain enough as it is. 
> 
> Sorry if it's so long. I'm trying something new and different unlike the other pieces I've done before.
> 
> I chose to make it a short series about it to have a deeper concept on what will happen with Five either as child or in the present day. I'm starting to get a few ideas on what to do with it.


End file.
